Betrayers
by michi1990
Summary: Harry is once again turned on by the wizarding world though this time he ends up in Azkaban but his true friends will always be there and one friend will definately rock the world
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I started when I got my new computer. I totally love the idea of Harry being a badass guy and I do love my Laurell K Hamilton books and together or the idea of them together is hot. Don't worry slowly but surely I am working on my other stories but I wouldn't mind having someone be my beta reader and help me keep on track so if you want to help get ahold of me thanks for everyones support and if you don't like the story keep the flames for your bonfires. So peace out girl scouts.**

I couldn't believe it was happening, I just stood there as my friends, people I considered family betray me. My name is Harry Potter and I was betrayed. I stand here in the circus known as the ministry for a fool of a trial, they tell me I killed some of the younger students, muggleborns I believe, so they think I'm with Voldemort. I'm horribly angry, me betray them for Voldemort, the vile creature who took away my parents? Are you kidding me? Stupid fuckers.

"Harry James Potter, we hereby sentence you to Azkaban prison for 3 lifetimes." Spoke Fudge. Wanker, I thought to myself.

"Fuck you all and don't expect to ever come to me to save you. You all dug your graves and now you can die in them." I screamed as they took me away. I looked at them all as I was dragged away and I saw Draco Malfoy and Severes Snape in the crowd, they looked sorry and both mouthed they believed me. I smiled slightly but as I turned I was smacked across my face. I saw it was Hermione, she was screaming things at me but I don't care anymore. "Hey whore did you think that hurt? Your hits compared to my uncle ain't shit bitch! Hah nothing you people can do compare with what my uncle ever did to me besides your betrayel is the worst thing of all…" Tears slide down my face and I think of Wrayvren, my best friend, who wouldn't know what happened to me.

FLASHBACK

Today sucked, well everyday sucked but at least Dudley wasn't trying to find and beat me today. I looked around and spotted a weird looking girl sitting on the swing. She had green/gold eyes, like an animals eyes, brown hair to her chin with red streaks and a thick band of white hair in front. She was pretty small but looked tough. She caught me looking and smiled at me.

"Hey wanna be friends?" She yelled over to me. "Names Wrayvren, call me Wray."

END FLASHBACK

We did everything together and she introduced me to all and any supernatural stuff. Her aunt was Anita Blake, the top Vampire Hunter. Wray also happened to be a shifter. She was helping me become stronger cause there is no way a small school boy would defeat Lord Voldie of the moldy shorts. Being stuck in this dank cell sucked, I felt half crazy already. I closed my eyes and mediated, going far away in my mind so I couldn't feel anything.

SWITCH POINT OF VEIW

Hi there my name is Wrayvren Blake and this is my story of how I saved Harry Potter and how we changed the world. I can't believe those fuckers at the ministry but who cares now here is my plan. I told Aunt Anita about everything and she agreed with me were gonna band 

vampires, humans, and weres alike and change the world. People can't live like this and some dumbasses out there need to die. She sent Asher, Requiem, Jamil, Gregory, Bobby Lee and Zeke to help me out. She couldn't come herself as you know dealing with the Mother of all Vamps.

"Okay boys, here is the plan hehe well really I plan on getting to the island and going all mega witch on them, get Harry and then we go into hiding, meaning let Voldie shorts kill some people, blah blah, teach harry to be mega wizard, blah blah, and come back to take over the world muwahaha!" I coughed and smiled at them.

"Wray your insane are you not? Little bell I hope you know what your doing." Asher said to me.

"Of course I do, I'm creating mass chaos and then at the last moment saving everyone." I got the look but no one else said anything.

BACK TO HARRY

I was slipping in and out of reality when I felt it. The power, raw and hot but cold and dark at the same time. Vampires and shifters. Wray was here. I smirked and centered myself reaching for the mothers power. The whole prison was shaking by now and I pushed the power towards the door, breaking it. "By order of the acients and all knowing ones we hereby ask you to hand Harry Potter over to us!" I heard Wray yell. I huge boom was heard. "I take that as a no, your loss then. Harry come on out we wanna leave with a smashing bang." I heard her giggle and had to laugh too. I consider Wray to be half insane but she was like that when we first met.

I walked out to her and soon had her jumping and squealing on me, totally not perverted but as family does. I smile at Asher and Jamil there.

"It's defenitely time for the big bang baby!" Wray whispered in my ear with a wide smile. I smirked and nodded. "Great now lets walk this way and push this button…"

BANG!!

I saw the prison falling apart. "Wray you defenitely always show me how to have fun" I say to her. She just giggled and skipped away. Wray was humming if your happy and you know it clap your hands and I just smiled big, this was my family.


	2. notesorry

I greatly apologize to my fans as I haven't been back to any of my stories and as I went back to read them I am unhappy with how they are turning out so I'm debating on whether or not I want to rewrite them and edit them. So seriously I'm so sorry to do this to my fans and I know how it is to hate reading these notes from the authors but if I dump the story it will most likely be deleted so please have faith. Besides that I am in college and between working and classes writing for my own pleasure is too few and far between.


End file.
